Ex Vita, Amor, Et Damnum PRE SERIES NCIS
by readersdigest
Summary: REWRITTEN 2 ENDINGS 1 HAPPY 1 SAD Pre-series NCIS.sorta tectiveTony Gibbs Ducky Abby.Friendship.Crime.Mystery.Hurt/Comfort.Family. Angst. Serial Killer.
1. Coffee over a Corpse

**EX VITA, AMOR, ET DAMNUM**

**By **_**readersdigest**_

**Notes:** This is pre-series NCIS, focused primarily on Anthony 'Tony' DiNozzo working as a Baltimore Police Detective in Homicide. Gibbs and NCIS will make appearances, but, unlike the JAG-NCIS episodes, I most likely won't include Miss Vivian Blackadder.

**Notes:** This story has been edited ince it was last updated and has two endings (one happy the other not so happy). Please keep that in mind Chapters Ten and Eleven.

**CHAPTER ONE**

**.O.O.O.**

**Baltimore Police Department, 2001**

_**Homicide**_

A large, well-built man with cropped grey hair is standing amidst some unoccupied desks, a number of heads raise at loud yelling before returning back to work.

"DiNozzo!"

"Cap'n?" A younger man is seen leaning one-armed out of a doorway, eyebrows raised and mouth upturned at the summons.

"We've got another one, move it!"

Ducking back inside the room, 'DiNozzo' grabs a dark tan leather blazer, his gun and badge. Walking out, he clips his gun onto his belt and slips his badge on.

"On it"

**.O.O.O.**

_**Crime Scene, downtown Baltimore, public park.**_

DiNozzo and Elks walk up to attending uniform, each flash badges and ID as DiNozzo introduces them. " Detectives Elks and DiNozzo. Whadda we got?"

"Early morning jogger found the victim just off the pathway, says he thought he saw something going past, turned around to check. Saw the victim, upchucked in the bushes over there before calling the PD. Took the call on duty, I was the closest at the time. Sealed off the scene at a 100 meter perimeter, called it in."

"M.E been called in yet?"

"Yes sir, but she's been delayed. Won't be here for another 45 minutes or so yet."

DiNozzo and Elks nod at the uni, who returns to watch the jogger and keep the scene clear. Walking up to the body, the pair begin to talk.

"You wanna sketch kid? Crime scene guys will be here in two to tag'n'bag"

"Sure" DiNozzo walks over to corpse, kneels down to take a closer look. "Dan?"

Preoccupied, Dan keeps snapping photos, answering distractedly. "Yeah kid?"

"Think we got a problem" DiNozzo calls, lifting his hand to wave his partner over.

"What's up?" Elks asks and takes one last snap before looping the camera strap back over his head, letting it hang and walking over to DiNozzo.

"Dog tags" DiNozzo states without preamble. "Looks like we've got ourselves a Marine Dan."

"So?" Elks shrugs, "It's our juri."

"Not really, technically it's NCIS' jurisdiction" DiNozzo states, pulling out his cell. "You wanna call the Lieutenant, I'll call NCIS?"

Elks pulls out his phone, dialling as he speaks, "Who?"

"NCIS. Naval Criminal Investigative Service" DiNozzo says, using his hand to cover the mouthpiece whilst he spoke to his partner.

"How the hell do you even know that?" Elks asked brusquely as he too walked a little way away for a better signal and some quiet.

The younger man shrugged as he punched in some numbers, "Read it somewhere."

Somewhere not too far away, an office phone started to ring.

**.O.O.O.**

"Boss?" Dan speaks on the phone while DiNozzo attends to his own phone call to NCIS or whatever. Sometimes he wondered how that kid knew so much. It always just looked like he was mucking about. Then again, that's exactly why Danny liked him. Shrugging as he hung up from his own call, he called out to his partner, "Lieutenant says we should try for shared jurisdiction."

DiNozzo nods in recognition, finishing up his call and hangs up too after a moment grinning, "He actually say that?"

"Not quite, I censored it for your young, sensitive ears" Dan says, grinning back.

"Pissed at losing the case?" DiNozzo wagered, rolling his eyes at his partner's statement.

"You got it. Practically foamed at the mouth, said the feds were like vultures, always circling, trying to claim the fame. 'Course he used more... forceful speech" Elks said, spitting onto the ground casually at the end of his statement.

"You don't sound too pissed about having to at least share, if not give up jurisdiction, Dan" DiNozzo stated.

"I'm not, kid. I'm three months away from retiring, what do I care about one more pissing contest we're in with the feds? Soon enough, it won't be my problem. And really, they can have this guy, especially if it's connected to that last case" Elks said, looking carefully at DiNozzo.

DiNozzo grimaced at the thought of the case then laughed, "Well, the NCIS gang should be here in 45 to an hour. Meanwhile, we have the fun duty of keeping the crime scene clear and any journo's away."

"Great" The older man drawled out sarcastically, "You ever notice how we always catch the lunchtime cases?" he asked.

The younger man laughed, "That or the 2 AM call-ins. You gotta love that about homicide, they have excellent sense of timing"

"If by excellent you mean pain in my Irish arse then, yeah, kid, it's a bundle o' laughs" the police detective said with a wry grin.

**END OF CHAPTER ONE**

**Notes: First chapter. hope you like. remember to review - feedback is greatly appreciated (by me) and is used as inspiration for writing :)**


	2. WTH are Gremlins?

**CHAPTER TWO**

**.O.O.O.**

"Ducky!" A slim man with cropped silver hair called out as he strode into the autopsy room of NCIS headquarters, not stopping until he reached an older man, who was bent over a microscope, seemingly examining some fibrous material.

"Ah Jethro, just in time. This really is quite fascinating. Young Abigail sent me some-

"We got a new case Ducky" Gibbs interrupted.

"Really? Grand, let me get my bag. We're taking the truck, I hope?" Dr. Donald "Ducky" Mallard enquired in his usual stately voice, a slight British inflection present when he spoke.

"Yep"

**.O.O.O.**

_**Baltimore**_

Just as DiNozzo and Elks were finishing their game of 'I Spy' (DiNozzo's suggestion, Elks would swear it, the kid was like, well, a kid, when boredom took over), a large van pulled up in front of them, coming to a halt mere inches away from where Elks and DiNozzo stood.

Out of the NCIS van piled two older men, one with kind eyes and a quick grin, the other with a bearing that stated without a doubt he was military. It was this man that spoke. "Special Agent Gibbs, Doctor Donald Mallard, NCIS, you got a body for us?" came the introduction and question, efficient and to the point.

Elks shook the man's proffered hand and nodded, returning the greeting. "Yep. Detectives Elks and DiNozzo at your service" the man quipped, nudging his head at his partner, who was smiling silently. "Body's over there. M.E. was called but once we knew you guys were comin' we cancelled her. Man hasn't been moved aside from the standard ID search."

"You moved the body?" came an indignant question from the other man, who, up until that point had been congenially silent.

Elks turned his head to face his partner, eyes questioning with a mirthful light. "Ask the Kid here"

DiNozzo's grin wavered at the older man's indignant glare and his impatient "Well?" prompted him further.

"Seen the dog tags almost straight away, sir, done the job enough to know not to actually touch anything til the gremlins are done."

Doctor mallard face-faulted at the descriptive used, and, with raised brow, questioned, "Gremlins?"

DiNozzo nodded, keen to share his... thoughts, "Yeah, y'know the creepy lil crime scene guys? They're always-

A groan from his partner cut the young man's speech short and redirected th attention to one Daniel Elks. Mallard chose that moment to express his wishes to see the body while Gibbs motioned that he wanted to talk to the detective. Pushing DiNozzo off with the kindly doctor, Elks turned to the NCIS Agent (secretly glad the kid had explained who exactly they were and what they did. He was pretty sure he'd never had to deal with them before).

"You'll have to excuse DiNozzo. Good kid, but his imagination- well, it just doesn't know when to stop." Elks finished with a shrug. He didn't mean it as bad-mouthing, just as it was. The kid had one hell of an imagination- hell, it'd helped 'em solve more than one case in their rather brief partnership. Absently, he made note to ask the kid where he was going when his retirement was due. The kid had made mention he'd leave Baltimore at about the same time if he could, not wanting to get stuck with 'another crappy old man for a partner' or something like that. Mentally shaking his head, the aging cop turned his attention back to the man in front of him.

"Been partners with.. Detective DiNozzo long?" Came the unexpected question from S.A Gibbs. It seemed the NCIS agent was trying to.. How'd the kid put it? Suss out their work?

Elks lifted a brow and thought, "Nah. Been partnered with the Kid for about a year maybe. Probably one'a the best partners I've ever had, though. My last too." Dan added happily.

"Retiring?" Gibbs asked, eyeing the man before him.

"In just under three months" Elks added, "and not a might too soon, you ask me"

It was Gibbs' turn to quirk a brow at the added statement, not liking the ominous tone it gave, "Oh? Any of that pertinent to this case?" he asked, his gut churning.

"Maybe, maybe not. Had ourselves a case for.. oh, the last three months? It's been handed from department to department, partners to partners. Chief gave it to DiNozzo and me. Serial killer hasn't crossed state lines so far so none of the Fed's can take it."

"Body count?" Gibbs asked, investigative instincts taking over.

"Eight. No connections we could find at all, except for one thing."

"Mind if I ask what that 'thing' is?"

Elks eyed Gibbs. Seemed like a straight guy, but no way would he jeopardize a case with that info.

"You find it on your guy, you'll know. If that happens, then we can talk. Til then, how about we talk about this guy?" Elks proposed as they walked over to where Mallard was examining the body.

"Hn" Came Gibbs' grunt of assent.

**.O.O.O.**

After DiNozzo had walked back over to the body with Dr. Mallard, who had insisted he call him 'Ducky' as everyone else did, he became involved in conversing with the older man, who spun some amazing stories on all sorts of topics while taking the victim's liver temperature and conducting a preliminary examination. Shortly after, Ducky requested some help in getting the body bag and transporters from the NCIS truck, something the younger man was happy to do if it meant hearing what else Ducky had to say. He was cool, for an older guy.

As they were readying the equipment, Gibbs and Dan finally made their way over, the agent firing a question at the older medical examiner as he arrived.

"Yes, Jethro, I've no doubt the poor man was murdered though as to the exact cause of death I can't determine that right now. He wasn't killed here, that's most certain, the lividity marks indicate he was moved, two, perhaps three times before he was placed here to rest. Anything else I can tell you will have to wait until after the autopsy, I'm afraid. It's hard to say how long exactly he's been dead, but I would estimate at least, twelve, maybe eighteen hours. Also, Jethro, it seems our killer dressed our victim after he expired."

**END OF CHAPTER TWO**


	3. Bring forth the Puppet Master

**CHAPTER THREE**

**.O.O.O.**

_**Meanwhile...**_

Some distance a way, a shadowed figure was observing the law enforcement officers with something akin to disdain marring their features, eyes glistening with arrogance. It seemed the figure had some new kittens to taunt with it's toys...

Let's see how well these new additions fared... when what was collected for play was one of their own.

Yes, let them know what it truly felt like... to be controlled by a puppet master.

_**Three Days later...**_

_**NCIS Headquarters, in the presence of L.J Gibbs, Special Agent.**_

"Damnit, where is that card?"

Jethro Gibbs was not happy. No, not at all. His case was going, well, to be frank, it wasn't really going anywhere since he'd gotten it.

The marine was identified, dead, autopsy had been done, dead, in the cooler, dead. That was the problem. He was dead, the cause of death had been identified but only to the point of 'it's a poison'.

So far, there had been no hits on what poison it was. Even Abby was beginning to think it might not be in the extensive database (though there were thousands upon thousands of txins, and logically it could take over a week at top speed to search through them, even with Abby's genius).

After searching his desk drawers, Gibbs finally located the card, which held the numbers of the two detectives Gibbs and Ducky had met when they first recieved the body. Recalling what the younger detective had said about knowing the tell of their serial killer when he seen it, Gibbs pondered if it could be the poison. It was unique, only found in an in-depth tox screen and was, inarguably, the cause of death for their marine downstairs.

Sighing in frustraion, Gibbs got up and left the NCIS building to get coffee. If he was gong to be working a case alongside normal civilian leo's (all be it not BAD ones from what he could tell), he'd need it.

**.O.O.O.**

"You think that Agent Gibbs and Ducky'll be calling?" Anthony 'Tony' DiNozzo ask his partner curiously. They'd (yet again) stayed up late going over their serial killer case, The Collector. The captain had said that they were, quote 'it', as far as this case went. Initially, they'd put a huge team on it, comprising of newbie uniforms to veteran Detectives and anything in between, but as the case had gotten colder with no new kills, and even less leads to chase, it had been shuffled back and around the office til it had landed in Dan and Tony's hands.

Personally, Dan kinda hoped it'd be passed on before he retired, because he didn't want the last real case he took on to be left unsolved, knowing it would niggle at him for all eternity until it was solved and buried, or he was.

"Dunno, kid. Say, you wanna go to Pete's for lunch today?" he asked his younger partner in a rather fatherly tone.

He and his wife, Agnes (of thiry two long and beautiful years) had never had children, due to their lives, and so he viewed his partner as somewhat of a surrogate son, knowing it was as close as he was going to get in this lifetime. Thinking of his late wife, he knew Agnes would have loved to play mother to the young detective, who, from what he knew, had little if any contact with his own family, almost none of it good. She'd died before he and the kid became partners, years before, but he knew she would've been pleased with his partner.

"Yeah, that'd be great" came the happy reply and the kid's trademark grin.

"Then get to work. We get this done by break time, we'll go" Dan said, eyeing the paperwork and case file reports on the desk.

"Awww, damn."

**.O.O.O.**

After an (almost) hour long 'mission' to retrieve his coffee (not that shit they served in the cafeterias), Gibbs wrangled his fourth phone in the last two months and dialled Detectives Elks and DiNozzo.

"Elks? Agent Gibbs, NCIS. Yeah, I did. Yeah, I did. You are? That's surprising. Haha, yeah, yeah I hear ya. Bring the kid along too. Yeah, okay. I'll be there."

Gibbs hung up, a quiet smile gracing his features. Damn but that was lucky. The pair had been willing (according to Elks at least) to share jurisdiction and details of the case. Dan (Elks) had gone as far to say that if he wanted, as far as he was concerned, gibbs could take it, though he thought the kid (Detective Anthony 'Tony' DiNozzo) might want a piece of the action but was, to quote Detective Elks 'keen as hell and smart as a whip' and would work fine under him, should the need arise. The older detecive had expressed the fact that he would normally never even consider lending a partner, or another cop to another office's case, or sharing, but he had faith in the kid and knew if anyone could help Gibbs, it was the kid, and reminded the agent that should he find he wasn't treating DiNozzo right (which caused Gibbs to wonder just how far his reputation as a bastard had spread), that he would raise Hell on earth to screw him over.

A man of his own word, Gibbs recognised the promise (not a meaning spout of threats or self-importance) and took heed, assuring the man that if he did indeed require his and - or the kid's help, he'd treat them like on of his team (regardless of the fact no one ever lasted long...) which seemed to placate the man somewhat.

**END OF CHAPTER THREE**


	4. Lunch with Leroy

**CHAPTER FOUR**

**.O.O.O.**

_**Back in Baltimore...**_

Dan hung up on the NCIS special agent and turned in his partner's direction, calling out. "Hey kid, you were right on the nail. Gibbs wants to meet up for lunch, discuss the case"

"You didn't say he could have it did you?" The younger detective asked somewhat peevishly. He wanted in on the bust for that case, it had gotten to him, the 'collector' as he was known was far too arrogant and, well, evil, for him to be able to let it go.

"Not really, we'll see what pans out over lunch. He's meeting us up at Pete's. So you better get the case files and reports in order."

"So it really is the Collector's work then?" Detective Anthony DiNozzo asked, chewing his lip thoughtfully. Damn.

"Yeah, bastard's still going strong from the sounds. Gibbs said at the least, considering how the case is going, he'll willingly give over the findings. Sounds like an alright fella to me, if a bit of a bastard." The older man said, laughing a bit at the end of the assessment. he himself was known in some circles as a bastard, a smart one at that. Though most of those, he wasn't on the 'good' side of law enforcment. The IRA had its uses afterall. Misspent youth and all that.

**.O.O.O.**

Gibbs strode to the elevator and punched in the 'down' button. If he was going to meet with the Baltimore Detectives, he may as well take what, at the moment, consisted of 'his' team. Though technically the other two weren't just 'his'... sorta.

Grabbing Abby on his way to Ducky's office, he explained what he wanted her for, and she jogged back to grab her laptop and check (again) to see how the search for the toxin was going (as yet unsuccessful. Damnit). Collecting Ducky, who grabbed his own reports, they filed down to the garage, where Gibbs pulled out the keys to 'his' sedan before unlocking the vehicle and waiting as the other two which formed their trio, piled in and plugged in their seatbelts (always a good idea with Gibbs, who was known for his 'creative' driving exploits).

"So, where're we meeting these guys?" Abby Sciuto asked, practically bouncing in the back seat, gothic black pigtails swinging excitedly.

"A place called 'Pete's'" Came Gibbs' succinct reply.

"Ah how original. I always did wonder why Americans so often name their dining establishments such increative titles. Pete's, Joe's Tom's. Rather unremarkable names, really, when one would think you would want your establishment to gain a reputation of its service and cuisine. Though, I suppose new immigrants when America was being populated wanted to relate to everyone, even the ordinary 'Joe' as it were" Ducky commented, chuckling to himself.

Gibbs grunted as he swung round yet another corner at a more than legal speed and crossed lanes expertly.

"Were you a race car driver, Gibbs?" Came the young woma's reply from the back seat. "Maybe in a past life?"

"What are you on about, Abs?" Came the driver's slightly exasperated reply. Really, the things that girl came up with. Shaking his head fondly, he returned his full attention to the road and the current case. He tried to recall all he had heard from the two Baltimore detectives when he had conversed with them the time he and Ducky retrieved the Marine's body from the park. DiNozzo had spoken of their serial killer case, 'the collector'. Sounded like something out of a horror novel, and from what little he knew about the victims and the case in general (all he had gleaned from the two law enforcement officers), it may as well have been.

Each victim carefully poisoned, no needle marks, meaning they had to have ingested it somehow. None of the victim's homes showed signs of break and enter (even of the careful kind), no one saw anything. The only witnesses were thos who found the bodies, always in a public, but not too public area- guaranteeing the corpses to be found but not too soon to leave a hot trail.

Resolving to glean as much information as possible in this 'meeting', Gibbs pulled off the main road, and drove through suburbia calmly (for him, at least. He terrorized at least two soccer moms in their SUVs with his torture... err, driving...) before switching through the streets and pulling up not far from the pre-determined meeting place, a diner - restaurant type place by the name of Pete's.

The trio hopped out of the car and strolled into the diner, each with their own distinct air about them.

Gibbs immediately noticed the pair they were due to meet, inconspicuously seated at a table with a good view of the patrons, entrance and staff as well as equal distance between exits and entry points. Strategic. He wondered who it was out of the two who chose that spot, and if it was by coincidence or design.

**END OF CHAPTER FOUR**


	5. Poison in your pickles?

**CHAPTER FIVE**

**.O.O.O.**

As Gibbs had been observing the seating arrangement and the cafe/restaurant in general, Tony and Dan had been watching him, Abby and Ducky. Well, Tony had, at least, Dan just seemed to give them a cursory glance before returning to the menu. What? He was hungry.

Tony raised his hand, waving them over with a 'Yo!' and waited til they arrived at the booth before standing to shake hands with each of them, reaffirming introductions, and meeting Abby. 'Curious dress style she's got for a lab tech... and this guy, Gibbs, working with someone so... unorthodox? Un-government like? At least it shows he doesn't have a stick up his...' were thoughts running through the detective's mind as the groups seated themselves. Abby next to DiNozzo who was next to Elks, the two older men across from the now trio.

Elks raised his hand in greeting to the two men, and gave a wink and a roguish grin to Abby, who chuckled a little at the older man's antics.

After some small talk, the group ordered, waited for their food to arrive and the waitress to leave before turning their conversation to shop talk.

"They're poisoned" Gibbs stated bluntly and Tony clapped, smiling sardonically, "Yes, they are."

"By what?"

"Still haven't had a hit on the toxin. All we can say is it's exactly the same composition each time. No needle marks, no outward sign at all," Tony said grimly, "You?"

Abby spoke up at a look from Gibbs "No hits from my babies yet, but they'll find it, if it's in the system," she finished confidently.

'Babies?' thought Tony absently, taking another mouthful of his blueberry pancakes.

Ducky, noticing the slight look of befuddlement that briefly skitted over the younger man's face, said confidingly while the others passed onto more details (Elks was Senior Detective on the case, after all) "Abigail has a rather ... unique relationship with her machines."

Tony nodded, "Ah, I see."

Ducky chuckled, taking another bite of his own meal (which was quite enjoyable, by the way. He had to remember to make a note to return here, to Pete's another day. Perhaps he could take his mother on an outing...) and gazed at the younger man who, in half the time he'd known the boy, reminded him so much of Gibbs it was eerie but also showed some distinct differences in his behaviour.

They shared a small discussion over wines and music (apparently the boy had quite the taste in jazz) and Ducky regaled the younger man with a story of his youth, and a particular french woman twice his own age.

A tad over two hours later, the group broke from their meal and discussion of the case.

**.O.O.O.**

"So that's it" the two detectives concluded, "all we got."

"It's not much to go on" Gibbs commented, taking another gulp of the coffee, swirling the contents lazily in the mug

Dan nodded, agreing, "No, but it's everything we have on the Collector. Bastard's sick, probably crazy, but he's also damn careful."

"No signs yet of the normal egotistical behvaiour?" Ducky enquired. DiNozzo looked up from his game of naughts and crosses he'd started with Abby on a napkin to answer, "Nothing. No notes, no warnings, no hints. He just picks another victim. There's no links between any of them, except for the COD. I'd almost say he chooses them at randoms but he knows what they do for a living and has watched them close enough to know their routine. Had to, to have been able to snatch them so easily"

"Hnn, yes, I see that. Normally by this stage though, the mental stability shown previously would be deteriorating. Most serial killers like your Collector get caught because they want attention, they need that sense of recognition."

"He doesn't seem to."

"Sicko." Abby muttered, Tony nodding in agreeance.

"Well, what's your plan?" Tony asked, looking at Gibbs and Elks.

Gibbs shrugged. "My gut says he's gonna try smething, but I don't know what."

"What would you do if you were him, Jethro?" Ducky asked, knowing how Gibbs' 'gut' worked.

"Take one of us." Surprisingly it wasn't Gibbs who answered, but Tony and Dan together. The pair shared a glance before turning back to Gibbs with steely eyes.

"So we stay together" Gibbs ordered, in protective Marine-mode. He wanted to kick someone's ass.

"Well, this is going to be fun" Tony commented wryly, earning a giggle from Abby.

"'We' includes you and Duck, Abby. I'll inform the Director" Gibbs said, excusing himself (in typical Marine fashion- by walking out).

Fifteen minutes later Gibbs returned. "It's settled."

"So, where are we going to hole up?" Abby asked.

"We're not holing up, Abs, we're creating a base of operations to take this asshole down" Gibbs lectured.

"Right Bossman" Abby said, saluting, dispersing some of the tension.

Tony grinned, "So who's place do we stay at, Cap'n?" he asked his partner.

"Lad, you sure as hell don't expect me to house such a lovely lady in my old den, now do you? Yours, of course" Dan said grinning.

Gibbs raised his eyebrows. "Where is it?"

Tony mock sighed in disappointment. "C'mon and I'll show you" he answered.

Half an hour's drive later and the cars holding Tony, Dan, Abby, Gibbs and Ducky pulled into a long-ish drive.

Piling out of the car, Tony walked up to the front porch and turned around. "Before you say it'll do, you may as well check the inside" he said, as Dan walked in with him. Seemed they were more than just friendly partners.

**END CHAPTER FIVE**


	6. Ducks, Drinks and Dinner

**CHAPTER SIX**

**.O.O.O.**

While Tony opened up the house, Dan rifled through the fridge, "Drinks?" he yelled out.

For a moment the out-of-place trio looked a tad lost as to whether they should reply or not (well, Duck and Abby did, Gibbs had on his usual mask) until Tony yelled out from somewhere in the back of the house.

"Beer, soda, milk, no juice til I buy more and the water cooler's empty but the guy's coming round this afternoon! Oh! put the coffee on, too!"

"Right lad!" the older man tossed over his shoulder, setting up the percolator and pulling out the coffee. "Drinks, anyone?" Dan asked, shuffling through the younger man's kitchen with a familiar ease.

"I don't want to impose, but would you perchance have tea?" Ducky asked.

Tony chose that moment to walk back into the kitchen, "Yeah, second cupboard to your right, middle shelf" he replied, now rummaging through the fridge. "Hope you're all okay with take out for dinner. I wasn't planning on having guests" the younger man said, eyeing the contents of his fridge. "Need to go shopping" he muttered to himself.

Ducky opened the cupboard door, thinking he'd find a box of the dreaded 'tea bags' only to find a shelf stocked with every type of tea imaginable... well, almost.

"Do you drink tea, young Anthony?" Ducky asked in surprise. The younger man shrugged, "When it suits. Better to have it on hand. Never know what'll happen. The pot's over there," he said, pointing to a place next to the kettle.

"Thank you" Ducky said happily, smiling at the younger man.

"No worries"

Turning to Gibbs and Abby, he asked what they wanted. Abby got a soda can thrown at her, and Gibbs was made wait for what was, according to Tony, "The best coffee ever known to man."

Gibbs looked around at what he could see of the house he was in; apparently the place this DiNozzo kid lived. "Mind if I have a look around?" Gibbs asked casually. Tony shrugged, "Help yourself, coffee should be ready in 'bout ten."

Gibbs nodded and went on his way, combing almost casually through the first floor, then up through the second. He noticed all the locks were new, the windows could be locked from the inside; the glass didn't seem to be glass. The agent made a note to ask the younger man about that later.

Moving into each of the rooms, he noticed that the furniture looked like it belonged in the house- each room was fitted out neatly- the den, the bedrooms, and each on had a lived in, comfortable feel. The house was furnished for a family, but Gibbs knew for a fact DiNozzo was a bachelor. Curious.

He made it to what was obviously the younger man's room- and for a moment, debated whether to go in or not. He did. Looking at the bed he noted it was hastily but neatly made up; the dresser had an ashtray full of change in it, the closet held a mix of casual clothes- jeans, polo's and the like and more formal wear- suits, ties, oxford shirts, but t was all neat. The shoes were another thing- there were boots, dress shoes, and joggers. All neat, readily accessible.

It almost looked like he was in a hotel room. Not the room he had come to expect of young bachelors- no messy laundry thrown about, no take-out boxes stashed away.

He also noted there was a ready-bag next to the bedside table. Without looking he knew what it contained, as would any other decent LEO, he figured. Spare ammo, ID, change of clothes, cash, toiletries- basically anything you'd need for a 'weekend away'. He had one in his car and one at work. It paid to be prepared.

The kid went up a notch in his evaluation.

He left the young detective's room and sorted through the rest of the building, taking a quick glance outside as well.

"How'd you score this place, DiNozzo?" he asked as he re-entered the kitchen and took the freshly mad coffee from the young man's hands.

"Folks who own it are on an extended Sabbatical overseas, Europe somewhere- should be back next spring. In exchange for keeping up the house maintainenece and stuff, I get to live here. Sweet deal" he answered, grinning.

Dan chuckled at his partner's excitement. "Weren't you going shopping, son?" he asked, reminding the younger man of his upcoming guests.

"Right!" Tony nodded, grinning sheepishly. "And you'll want to grab stuff from your homes too, yeah?" he asked, looking from Gibbs to Abby to Ducky. Abby had already been through the house excitedly, and had claimed 'her room', with Ducky saying he'd take the one next to Tony's near the stair, if that was alright. Dan chose to stay in the only room downstairs, Gibbs opting for the one across from Abby's.

Thus the group set off once more; the Gibbs trio back to their homes to pick up supplies, including some of Abby's equipment, Tony to the shops.

**.O.O.O.**

Four and a half hours later the group had gathered once more in DiNozzo's home. Abby had set up her equipment with links to the NCIS Headquarters, and each guest were setting themselves up in their chosen rooms.

Tony had ordered their food, Dan was sitting with Gibbs and talking over a beer, Abby and Ducky were talking with Tony.

**END CHAPTER SIX**


	7. Mr MIA

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

**.O.O.O.**

"You and DiNozzo seem like good friends" Gibbs commented as he leant back into an armchair, watching the man opposite him.

Dan nodded, "He's a good kid" he said firmly, "a damn good friend."

"Good cop?"

"One of the best I've known" Dan said, knowing he almost sounded like a proud papa. "Why?"

Gibbs shrugged, "You're retiring soon. From his record, DiNozzo's due for a change too."

"You want him" Dan stated smugly.

Gibbs stayed silent, took another drink from his bottle.

**.O.O.O.**

Dan knew he'd hit the mark when the other man stayed quiet. Finally another person recognised the qualities the boy had beneath his carefree childish mask. Perhaps he wouldn't have to worry after the boy when he gave up his badge in a short while, afterall.

All he had to do now was ensure Gibbs kept seeing Tony for Tony. The boy had quickly become a son and friend in one to the older man and he wanted to see him right. He'd known Tony would look to move when he retired, but he also wanted the kid to go somewhere he could be appreciated for his smarts.

Hopefully this Gibbs character was that somewhere.

Taking another gulp of his beer, Dan smiled softly to himself and let his thoughts wander.

**.O.O.O.**

Elsewhere, the collector was gathering their 'tools', ready to make their next move.

Yes, the detective would not be so confident after this next trick. No, indeed, for the collector.... Was adding another piece to the growing ensemble.

It would be his final, he knew, but his masterpiece.

It would be the key to his infamy, his power and eternal life.

**.O.O.O.**

The unlikely group quickly settled into a sort of routine at Detective DiNozzo's home, with each member taking on different roles. It turned out Tony was a decent cook, and not just with a barbeque fork in hand.

Gibbs had banned both Abby and Ducky from going outside the big old house alone, ignoring their protests under the reason neither carried any firearms. Tony and Dan usually went to the station (and anywhere else) together, if not, Gibbs was usually with them.

In spite of the strange fact all members of the group cohabited quite agreeably, there was an unmentioned tension within the house as the days went by and nothing happened.

Just when Tony was thinking perhaps he'd been wrong in guessing the Collector would make his next move on one of them, he struck.

Dan had left earlier that day to gather some more supplies (namely food) and had waved off the offer of help, insisting it wouldn't take more than an hour, two at the most to get the grocery list sorted and return.

Three hours after his e.r.t, Tony was pacing along the living room. "Where is he?!" he growled not for the first time. "He should have been back hours ago."

"Still no trace on his cell" Abby reported from her now sizeable mini tech lab off in the den. They'd had extra equipment brought in and set up quite quickly once they'd decided to stay. "It's either out of range, or off. As soon as it comes back in or is turned on, I'll know."

Gibbs turned his eyes from Abby to Tony as they watched the young man pace anxiously, his own gut churning. They couldn't do a thing until they knew more, and it was killing him to be inactive when one of their own could be in the hands of some sick SOB.

**.O.O.O.**

"He'll be back, Tony" Ducky said quietly, attempting to reassure the younger man as he watched him pace in obvious distress..

Tony didn't respond, just growled again, his stomach churning uncomfortably.

Two hours later, a courier dropped off a sealed envelope.

Inside was a picture.

**.O.O.O.**

The younger detective's face went chalky as he gazed at the picture still held in his now shaky hand.

'Oh God' he thought, letting Gibbs take a hold of the photo, and sinking to his knees on the floor, his stomach whirring and tossing like a ship at sea in the midst of a storm.

"Bastard" Gibbs cursed, passing the picture to Abby, commanding, "Abs, get anything you can from the picture. Something might stand out, give us a key to his location"

Though the young Goth scientist looked sick as well, she nodded grimly and got to work, heading for her mini lib set up. "On it Boss".

While Abby went to work, Gibbs focused on getting Tony in the game.

"Detective DiNozzo" Gibbs called, waiting until the young man's eyes were on his before continuing, "Are you ready to catch this bastard?"

At those words, Tony's eyes hardened even more, a dangerous but familiar glint entering, and he stood tall, "Yes I am," he growled.

Gibbs nodded, following the young man who was now moving around his home with certainty, gathering things seemingly at random but with a definite sense of purpose.

"Good"

Calls were made to their respective superiors, arms gathered and checked, extra ammo packed and stacked. The detective moved with anger resonating, but his mind was startlingly clear for the moment.

He needed it to be, because he needed to find his superior. More than that, he needed to find the man who had fast become his best friend here.

He had to find Dan.

And by hell or high water, he would.

**END CHAPTER SEVEN**


	8. Call Collect

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

**.O.O.O.**

When Director Morrow had received the call from Gibbs, he immediately asked what his Agent was planning on doing about the new 'complication'. The reply he received both reassured him and made him nervous.

'Whatever needs to be done' was a dangerous phrase when used by Gibbs.

It appeared he had taken this latest development personally.

**.O.O.O.**

The Collector was pleased with his new work. When he thought about it, his art was also like a game of chess… made with strategic finesse, an art within a science.

He gently stroked the item he held, soft and slow like a mother would a child, as he got a certain gleam in his eyes.

He knew the agents and policeman would come for their _friend_ but they would not ruin his art. No, he would not let that happen, no matter what.

Without his art, after all, what use was there in any life at all?

Giggling perversely, he answered himself silently. 'None'.

Therefore, there should be just that- no life.

The gleam never left his eyes as he went about setting into motion his final piece.

His _masterpiece._

**.O.O.O.**

Tony growled as he swept his eyes over the detailed map before him. He followed the red dots which marked a victim and location carefully, mind analysing each place, linking possible connections, discarding the least likely as he went.

Slowly, a picture began to form in his mind, and, reaching for a green marker by his side at the table, the young police Detective began to draw.

When he was finished, he couldn't believe he'd ever missed it.

How could he have not seen this?!

Checking over the details and green lines once more, Tony knew he was right.

"Gibbs!" the man called, knowing the agent was nearby.

"DiNozzo?" the older man asked, coming to stand beside him.

"Look at this" Tony stated, using the now closed green marker to point out his drawing.

Gibbs followed the lines Tony had made with the marker. Each line was linked by key locations in regards to the case, forming two distinct letters.

"M.E?" he questioned.

"Thinks it's 'me' or the initials?" Tony asked.

At that moment, Abby burst in, breaking the tense silence that had swallowed the room with her actions.

"Gibbs! Tony! Ducky! I know what the toxin is" the woman stated, motioning with her hands for them to follow as she explained.

"It's a rare toxin, well, a mix of toxins actually, which is why it never came up in the normal searches. So I ran an alternative program, and it came up with… this!" the Goth woman pulled up an image and specs on the main screen of her computer, pointing at it as she continued her speech. "It's really, rare, a mix of natural poisons from various plants, but one of its main parts is the toxin from the Poison Arrow Frog" she stated.

"Isn't that that little frog from South…" Tony trailed off, receiving a quick nod from Abby.

"That's the one. The way the poison's mixed, and the levels of each toxin is really carefully prepared, so this guy either bought it, which is really unlikely, or had the smarts to research it and make it himself"

Which makes him very dangerous" Gibbs noted. If the unsub was smart enough to concoct barely detectable almost unknown poisons, he was smart enough to do a lot more.

"Do you have any idea how long it would take to take effect, Abs?" Gibbs asked as Tony was looking at things up on one of the other screens.

"Roughly twelve hours. Judging on Ducky and the other M.E.'s reports on time of death, I'd say they were held for another twelve before the poison was administered," Abby concluded.

Before anyone else said a word, Tony spoke out "Take a look Gibbs"

Gibbs stepped over to where Tony had now laid out the pictures of each victim, setting them in order of death.

The detective traced with his finger over each body carefully and slowly so everyone could see what he did.

Over the photo's of the victims, Tony drew several letters; the last had one part missing, though, and lay incomplete.

'ART' was spelled out, though the 't' was not complete, it was obvious what the letter was to be.

"This bastard thinks its _art_?" Gibbs growled, sickened at the thought.

"And he only needs one more to finish both his collection _and_ statement" Tony said darkly.

There was a silent moment before Gibbs burst into action. "Abby, get me a list of all people who live within a five mil radius with the initials 'M.E'. Tony, call your boss and ask for the same. Ducky, we need some extra insight into this sick bastard"

"Right" came the older man's reply, Tony had already grabbed his cell and was speaking quietly into the phone.

**END CHAPTER EIGHT**


	9. Janitor Justice

**CHAPTER NINE**

**.O.O.O.**

Three hours later a hit came in a most unusual way. It had not come from a database search conducted by Abby or the Police force, but a janitor working at the station who happened to overhear those in on the case talking. Apparently, the janitor's neighbour, living only a short distance from the crime scenes, it was later discovered, possessed a name, which held the initials 'M E'.

As the only viable result turned up in those three hours (several possible hits were discovered and refuted after closer inspection and some house visits by patrolman), both the police, Tony and Gibbs were quick to latch onto it.

Arrangements were fast made concerning the suspect's house. A more detailed inquiry turned up nothing of interest. Realty records stated the suspect had lived in the area for the past eight years, unknown location prior to then, but records were being requested.

Descriptions of the unsub using the photocopy of the driver's licence given for ID purposes for the realtor were released to patrolman and state patrols in the area, and a request put in for further help, though if anything happened too soon, it would likely not arrive in time to be of any use, and time was of the essence.

Things were heating up but the more crazy things got, the cooler young Detective DiNozzo seemed to act.

They were now parked outside the unsub's home, a few doors down to not arouse suspicion and he and Gibbs, along with a few other police officers, were preparing to enter the house.

Making their way through the neighbour's gardens and up the side to the front entrance of the house, Tony and the others burst in through various entrances under shouts of "Police, don't move!"

Moments later swearing could be heard, as the house was declared clear.

The only thing left disturbed was a personally made postcard, the back of which held a smiley face and the words _'wish you were here'_.

In the corner where a normal postcard would have the zipcode placed, there were numbers.

16-03.

Obviously not a zipcode, those present were still stumped for what _exactly_ it was.

A time?

A date?

Part of a street address?

All Tony knew, was if he didn't get his ass into gear and figure it out, his partner would die, and the Collector would likely not surface again for a long, long time.

After all, art only increased in value over time, so why would he waste such a commodity?

**.O.O.O.**

Two and a half overly tense hours later they had their answer. A sub-let lot in an old warehouse district further out on the edge of town.

Tac-team notifications and preparation time later, they were on the move.

"Tac team one give me your positions Tac team one" Tony murmured into his mic. As they crept along the street in front of the building.

"This is Tac team one. Positioned at rear entrance of warehouse, ready to roll"

"Copy that Tac team one. Tac Team two?"

"Tac team two in position and ready to roll."

"Copy"

Strings had been pulled to arrange the best support possible in such a short amount of time, and Gibbs knew he would be 'paying' Fornell back as though his teeth were being pulled one by one by a psychotic dentist without anaesthetic, but it would be well worth it to catch the bastard who was responsible for this…. mess.

"Gibbs"

Speaking of bastards, there Fornell was. "Came to see how my men were going. Figure if I'm sticking my neck out for your case, I may as well see the results first hand."

"Is that so, Tobias?"

Any further comments were cut off prematurely with the next announcement, one that caused all nearby to tense in readiness.

"We're ready to move in. On my signal. Two, One, Go! Go go go!"

Men stormed the warehouse, laser lights and flashlights spreading quickly and efficiently over every inch as the teams advanced.

Suddenly, a shout was heard before rapid gunfire drowned out anything more. Then, just as quickly, all was quiet once more, only to be broken again moments later.

"Agent Gibbs! Detective DiNozzo!" Following the voice, the three men, Gibbs, Tony and Fornell all raced forward, only to come to an earth shattering, gut wrenching halt.

There before them, their unsub lay dead.

It wasn't that which brought them to their proverbial knees.

It was what lay beyond, on the floor, which brought a choked cry from the youngest man present.

**END CHAPTER NINE**


	10. RIP

**CHAPTER TEN- ENDING ONE**

For there, on the warehouse floor of 16-03, Senior Detective Daniel Elks lay dead.

Apparently the perp chose to finish his 'art' even though he must have known he wouldn't escape.

The note resting on the rapidly cooling detective's chest tore at the heart of the young man reading it.

"And so, my art shall live, permanent, in each subject's state of death. And how beautiful and eternal it shall be, as will my fame"

The sounds of retching met those present, as the EMT's swarmed in, though clearly to late for help, followed by the crime scene technicians, a saddened Dr Mallard and several police officers.

Slowly the tac teams were released once more, the scene sealed off and processed, the perpetrator taken away on a gurney, the technicians returned to their lab with their evidence and photos, leaving the last four men, three of whom were standing, watching the last member as he gazed forlornly at his partner, whom no one had dared to move in his presence.

Slowly, Tony walked over, and, with the help of a solemn Agent Gibbs and a sorrowful Doctor Mallard, moved his partner onto the awaiting gurney, slowly pulling the zip over his body, a single tear making its way down his face.

**.O.O.O.**

_**One Week Later**_

Tony stood, dressed in his finest funeral clothes as he watched his partner, his _friend_ be lowered into the ground. He stood as he shook the hands of other officers and friends of Elks, hugged the crying women and wives, nodded solemnly as he shook the hands of the men.

He continued to stand there until there was only himself, his interred friend and the man under the tree behind him left.

"You know, he was going to retire soon. Had it all sorted out. Everything. He- he deserved that, after everything he'd done, he deserved a rest."

"He told me," the man stated calmly, cool blue grey eyes watching the younger one before him as he emerged from the shade of the tree.

Tony nodded, before stepping forward and placing a dark red rose on the new, shiny, gravestone. "Happy retirement, Dannie" he whispered, throat choked as he tried to hold back his sobbing. He let the tears roll freely down his face as he stared at what would be the final resting place of the finest partner he'd had, wishing, hoping, it could have ended differently, but knowing the turn of fate that left him alone would not be changed, no matter how much he wished it so. Some time later, he straightened up, no longer crying and spoke.

"Bye-ah Cap'n"

Clutching Daniel Elk's badge in his hands, he walked away, a sad smile on his face as he could've sworn he heard the wind carry a "bye-ah kid" to him.

**.O.O.O.**

Tony held the wake at 'his' house in proper Irish style- meaning with plenty of booze and good food, fine music. After an hour or so of receiving the 'I'm so sorry' statements meant for family of the deceased, he'd had enough and retreated upstairs, only to be followed by one red-rimmed eyed Abby Sciuto. The forensic tech clambered onto his bed where he'd slumped and hugged him. Ducky came into the room shortly after and started regaling the detective with some of his early exploits as a youth. Three hours later, he'd run out of stories and Tony was asleep with a gothic teddy bear in his arms, courtesy of Abby.

**.O.O.O.**

Once all the mourners had left, Gibbs, Ducky and Abby were seated at the table, nursing coffees and tea as they talked.

"We're gonna keep him, Gibbs, right? I mean, you can't just leave him here" Abby stated, puppy eyes in full force.

Gibbs sighed.

He should've known this would happen. There was a reason he didn't work well with other LE agencies.

Oh hell, who was he kidding.

He'd'a kept the kid anyway.

**.O.O.O.**

Two weeks later, DiNozzo was no longer a police officer.

It hadn't taken him long to make the decision to trade his old badge and gun deal for another.

At the end of those two weeks, all his belongings were packed in boxes and ready to go. Giving the first solid smile in that time, he picked up his keys, left the boxes for the removalists, and left.

In his jacket pocket lay the badge of his friend, his wallet holding a photo of the two.

He smiled.

_See that, Danny? I told you I'd go far_, he whispered, the words taken by the wind as he laughed freely.

He was now _very_ Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo.

**END CHAPTER TEN**


	11. Late Arrivals

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

**.O.O.O.**

Tony rushed to his partner's side, trying to cope with the mass of wounds and blood on his body.

"Danny! Danny! God damnit Danny you're not allowed to be dead or I'll kill you myself" Tony murmured angrily as he shakily tried to feel for a pulse, becoming ecstatic when he found one.

"Get the paramedics in here! He's alive!" Turning back to his partner and friend he reached for his hand as Doctor Mallard and Gibbs came forward with the FBI agent Fornell to assist.

"I knew you could do it Danny," he whispered, tears falling from his eyes as he held his friends hand, moving with the medics as they loaded him onto a gurney and took him into the ambulance.

There was no dispute who would ride with Elks. DiNozzo hadn't let go of his hand the whole time since he'd reached his side.

Gibbs, Ducky and Fornell looked on silently as the ambulance drove off.

"My boys have got it from here, Gibbs, I'll get them to send the body and the evidence to your HQ. You might not want to believe it, but I was glad to help, Jethro," the man said as he turned to go back to his men.

Gibbs reached out, hand grasping the other man's shoulder, "Thank you Tobias, I mean it."

The two men nodded silently, and moved away from each other.

"Ducky, could you call-

"Abby and let her know. I'll do one better than that, I'll go pick her up and we'll meet you at the hospital, Jethro. I know dear Abigail will want to be there for Tony, and Mr. Elks, too, when he wakes. You get going, we'll be there soon, after I make sure Fornell's men do their job," he added, a twinkle in his eye.

Gibbs grinned wryly and set off.

**.O.O.O.**

Meanwhile, at the hospital, a certain Detective Anthony DiNozzo was pacing up and down the waiting room floor, hands wringing together constantly. No one had said a damn thing to him since they'd come in.

How long would it take for someone to tell him what was going on with his partner?!

An eternity later, doors bust open, opnly, they were the wrong doors. "Tony! How's Dan? Is he gonna be ok? He's gonna be ok right? Are you ok? You didn't get hurt did you Are- mmmfffpfpm

Abby's barrage of questions and demands were halted as Ducky covered her mouth with a hand. Taking the hint, Abby calmed down, pulling Tony down into a seat. "Sit down, you look horrible. Have they said anything yet?"

Tony shook his head, confused as to why they were here.

"Gibbs'll be here soon. He'll make them answer" Abby said assuredly.

Tony looked up, confused, "Why are you here?" he asked softly, his confusion evident on his face and in his voice.

Abby head slapped DiNozzo lightly, looking at him as though he were a silly child, "For you of course! And Dan!"

Drawing his brows lower, his eyes clouded in more confusion.

Donald Mallard took that moment to speak, "We're worried for you, my boy, and for Daniel. We're all waiting to see how he is."

The older man smiled at the young man before him, obviously unused to such a show of support. _Gibbs will have his work cut out for him if we're lucky enough to get young Anthony_, Ducky thought, _though Daniel seems to have him doing well_.

Just then both sets of doors leading to the waiting room opened, Gibbs and a nurse (or doctor) entered. Tony leapt up, "Is he ok? Can I see him?!"

The nurse smiled softly, nodding, "He's out of surgery. He had some nasty gashes and a broken rib or two, contusions to much of his body but he'll be fine, providing he gets plenty of rest and takes care for a few weeks."

Tony felt his knees go week at the news, absently feeling hands push him into a chair, "Thank God," he breathed before looking up again, "Can I see him?"

The nurse smiled, nodding again, "He's in recovery, and will be rather groggy from the sedatives and pain killers administered, but you can see him, but only one or two of you for now, and only one at a time."

Tony nodded thankfully before being given directions to the room Daniel lay in.

Walking in, he quietly tugged the visitor's chair closer, grabbing for Dan's hand- the one without the I.V. line attached to it. "Hey Danny," he whispered, surprised when the man's hand tightened on his and said man opened his eyes, giving a tired but wry and familiar grin, "Kiddo," he greeted, voice rough and tired but happy to see the young man before him, "It's damn good ta see ya."

Those words were all Tony needed to lean forward and carefully hug the man, who returned the grasp tightly, despite the nagging tug it put on his ribs. He was certainly thankful for the pain meds, that's for sure. "You ok, kiddo?" the older man asked, turning his young friend's face towards him so he could look him in the eyes, slightly surprised to see them shining.

"Yeah Danny, I'm fine. After all, I'm not the one in a hospital bed, old man," he joked half-heartedly.

Dan whacked him on the arm lightly. "Get outta here, kid, come back in the morning when you don't look so crap- or smell so bad."

The two shared a grin and another hug, and Tony left, allowing Gibbs, who was walking towards the room, to pass him and enter.

The two older men sat in silence before Gibbs spoke. "Guess you'll be retiring earlier than planned after this, huh?" he asked.

Danny grinned roughly, "Yep. Reckon they'll let the rest of my time slide as paid sick leave" he joked, before his eyes turned serious.

"But that isn't what you're here for."

"Nope" Gibbs agreed.

Danny rolled his eyes at the man's deliberate and vague reply. "You come in here, like a boy asking a girl's father for her hand in marriage, but you're not gonna say it outright, huh?"

Gibbs allowed a wry grin to pass his lips. "Nope"

"You're gonna have your hands full, boy" the Irishman stated.

Gibbs ignored the 'boy' comment and smiled slightly, "That mean I have your blessings?"

Daniel looked hard at the man before him, "You take damned good care of my boy, Agent Gibbs," he said seriously, his eyes taking on a hard glint to make even Jethro wary despite the fact the man was lying bandaged in a hospital bed, "Or you'll find out just what kind of a man I was in Ireland," he warned, completely serious.

"I'll do my best," Gibbs promised.

"You better. 'Cause you can bet your dog tagged arse I'll be checkin' in on ya- the both of ya"

Silence held the room for several minutes before Danny grinned tiredly "Now get outta here and wrap up that case. Tell the kid he can come see me in the morning, I have something for him"

"Will do"

**.O.O.O.**

"DiNozzo you better have a reason you're late on your first day or I'll fire your ass" Gibbs yelled out across the room to where 'Special Agent' Tony DiNozzo was exiting the elevator.

"Sorry Boss, had to wait for the removalists to give them my key and call Danny, won't happen again" he said, grinning widely.

Gibbs grumbled under his breath, "I'll believe that when I see it."

He wondered where he'd gone wrong. All his previous agents- even the good ones- had a healthy amount of fear for an angry Boss, but DiNozzo did away with it with just one thing.

He smiled.

**END CHAPTER ELEVEN**


End file.
